It is known to provide a caulking gun or the like with an elongated extension enabling operation of the gun by a standing rather than a kneeling workman as when the apparatus is used for applying caulk and like material to a horizontal surface, as along a joist. A gun of this type also has advantages when applying material to studs or even overhead to rafters or on slopes such as roofs. Because of the distance between the workman and the dispensing nozzle of the gun, resulting from the length of the extension, it is difficult in some cases to control the application of material along a predetermined path.
According to the present invention, this problem is solved by the provision of a simple guide attached to the front end of the gun and adapted to follow a selected path along which the material is to be applied. It is a feature of the invention that the guide is adjustable relative to the dispensing nozzle so as to accommodate varying situations. By the same token, the guide may be removed from the gun for use of the gun without the guide. Another object of the invention is to provide the guide in such manner that it may be easily adapted to existing guns.
Further features of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.